Cheddar to have Loved
'Cheddar to have Loved & Lost '''is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Cheesy Featuring *Lifty *Shifty *Moldy *Rotty Appearances *The Mole *Lumpy *Giggles *Cuddles *Handy *Petunia *Nutty *Howdy *Flaky Plot The episode begins an Italian restaurant, where Cheesy looks through the menu for cheese meals. Suddenly, he sees The Mole rolling a cheese wheel, which stuns Cheesy as he has seen nothing more beautiful in his life. Cheesy swipes the wheel, rolls it out of the restaurant and takes a nibble, instantly falling in love with it. Cheesy and the cheese wheel do different things together. They go to the country fair and see other cheese wheels. Cheesy is tempted to eat them but then sticks to his own cheese instead. Then they go to a monster truck rally, and by using the cheese wheel as a tire, Cheesy destroys all the other monster truck. Then Cheesy goes rowing through a river using the cheese wheel as a boat. Cheesy and the cheese wheel sit on a bridge with other couples, such as Cuddles with Giggles, Handy with Petunia, and Nutty with a box of chocolate. Cheesy proceeds to kiss the cheese, but nudges it and makes it roll away. Lifty and Shifty are shown robbing Lumpy's grocery store, only to be ran over by the cheese wheel, which then stops at a wall as Cheesy catches up to it. Many months later, the cheese wheel is now moldy and smelly. Mailman Moldy arrives at the door to deliver a package, when he smells the rotten cheese. He flips out and Cheesy locks the door. He escapes with the cheese out the window and Moldy runs after them. Cheesy runs on the top of the cheese wheel and rolls away, accidentally flattening Cuddles, Howdy, and Flaky. They soon roll off a cliff and plummet into the ground. Moldy loses track of them and walks away. Cheesy's fall is broken by the cheese, which the sun starts melting. Cheesy, in horror, calls an ambuance. At the hospital, doctor Rotty does "surgery" on the cheese by cutting it open and examining its segments (by putting them on crackers). Cheesy decides to put the cheese out of its misery by eating it. Astounded by the taste, he goes into the operation room to eat the rest of the rotten food. Cheesy ends up dying from food poisoning. Rotty decides to perform surgery on Cheesy's corpse. As the episode ends, he reaches out for the remaining piece of the cheese wheel. Moral "''Savour the moments." Deaths #Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Howdy, and Flaky are flattened by the cheese wheel. #Cheesy dies of eating the rotten cheese. Trivia *The episode's title is a parody of the quote "[Tis] Better to have Loved and Lost than never to have loved at all". *Nutty dating a box of chocolates is a reference to A Sucker for Love. *The plot is similar to the SpongeBob episode To Love A Patty. It was later edited to be less similar. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 17 Episodes